lucky
by ernisorato
Summary: en su luna de miel se puede ver lo mucho que se aman mal summary espero les guste Yamato Y Sora


_**¿Me oyes,  
Yo estoy hablando a ti  
A través del agua a través del océano azul  
Bajo el cielo abierto, oh mi, bebé que estoy tratando de…**_

_**Chico te escucho en mis sueños  
Siento tu susurro a través del mar  
Te llevo conmigo en mi corazón  
tu haces todo más fácil cuando la vida se torna dura **_

Matt y Sora recién casados se encontraban en Monteagudo una isla perteneciente a España pasando su luna de miel estaban a las orillas de la playa ella tomando sol acostada sobre una toalla en la arena y él tocando acordes con una guitarra acústica

Haciendo que su mujer se sintiera en el paraíso y llevándola a un sueño donde solo ellos dos eran protagonistas, mientras tocaba le decía a Sora lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que lo hacia pero al no encontrar respuesta la miro y la vio hay tan relajada dormida o así parecía pero Yamato sabia o así lo creía que ella si lo escuchaba y es que tan hermoso panorama se prestaba para estar así de relajados lejos de sus ascendentes carreras profesionales que tanto estrés Traian a sus vidas y no se complicaría la vida porque no le prestaba atención y verla tan feliz le encantaba así que siguió tocando para su amada, por su parte la chica sentía las palabras de su amado y la transportaban y sumergían aun más en su sueño

_**Tengo la suerte de que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo  
Suerte de haber estado donde estuve**_

_**La suerte de estar volviendo a casa otra vez  
**_

El sueño de sora la llevaba hasta los primeros momentos de su romance

Eran tan solo unos niños los mejores amigos se complementaban perfectamente su madurez su pasión por las cosas que más les gustaban en fin un montón de cosas

Se cuestionaba que habría pasado si no hubiese estado en aquella playa esas vacaciones jamás se habrían dirigido la palabra tal vez pero hay estuvo y siempre estaría agradecida de que a su madre le regalaran esos pasajes para relajarse junto con su hija

Pero a pesar de estar en esa isla pasándola maravillosamente sentía ansiedad de llegar a su hogar con su esposo y formar esa familia que tanto soñaban desde el día que se hicieron novios

_**No sé cuánto tiempo toma  
esperar un amor como este**_

_**Cada vez que decimos adiós  
Me gustaría que nos diéramos un beso más**_

_**Espera que te lo prometo, voy a…**_

Yamato mientras tocaba por su parte pensaba lo mucho que le costo declararse

Se decía a si mismo tanto tiempo perdido pero la verdad es que esos años sin hablar de sus sentimientos igualmente fueron buenos y el tiempo que paso valió la pena

Sobre todo por cada beso cada caricia cada palabra y abrazos siempre quería más

No soportaba las horas lejos cada uno en sus hogares la espera se le hacía eterna y en sus momentos unidos no quería que tuviesen final fue por eso que apenas estuvo un poco más fierme económicamente no dudo en comprometerse con su Sora en ese momento tantas promesas tantas cosas salían de sus labios que le daba un gran temor no poder cumplir alguna

_**Tengo la suerte de que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo  
Suerte de haber estado donde estuve  
La suerte de estar volviendo a casa otra vez  
Suerte que tenemos todos los sentido en la palabra amor**_

_**de habernos quedado donde nos hemos quedado  
La suerte de estar volviendo a casa algún día**_

luego de despertar con un tierno beso de su sueño sora se fue a conocer la isla con su marido del brazo en silencio para nada incomodo le encantaba estar así de la mano de él sin necesidad de cruzar palabras es que sus sentidos se conectaban

_**Y así estoy navegando por el mar  
Para una isla donde nos encontraremos  
Oirás como la música llena el aire**_

_**Voy a poner una flor en tu pelo**_

_**A pesar de la brisa entre los árboles  
tu cabello se mueve y desde aquí lo veo  
Mientras el mundo sigue girando  
Usted me sostiene aquí y ahora**_

Luego de caminar por unos minutos llegaron a una pequeña caleta donde por unos pocos euros subieron a un vote los dos solos Matt remando al llegar a un punto lejano de la isla Yamato tiro el ancla y se sentó a cantarle a su amada esposa se miraban y sus ojos eran más que mil palabras después del acústico privado continuaron su travesía hasta llegar a la caleta nuevamente y siguieron su camino hasta el interior del bosque

Como llevaban cosas para hacer un picnic encontraron un lugar perfecto para hacerlo

Charlaron unos momentos hasta que él se paro y luego de un minuto volvió a sentarse y puso una flor blanca en los cabellos de Sora

Esta solo lo miraba en esos momentos se veía tan hermoso su perfecto cabello rubio se movía con la brisa del viento y parecía para los dos que el mundo estaba pausado solo en sus miradas y latidos acto seguido se besaron y bueno no pudieron evitar concretar su amor en medio de la naturaleza


End file.
